


Cabbapple Ocean

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: I couldn't get it out of my head, so here we are. I can't be a fruit or a vegetable, but I can be the damn ocean! lol





	Cabbapple Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/gifts), [FadedSepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cabbapple Tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211340) by [FadedSepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia). 



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters (or its props...produce or otherwise). This work is not for profit.

The winds changed as night fell and the ocean rose to its challenge, racing up the shore to play tag with the residual warmth there. However, this night was a bit odd for the ocean, as it picked up a pineapple and a cabbage, both the worse for wear and entwined together by their leafy fronds. Something the ocean had never seen before, usually the fruits and vegetables it carried were not entwined and were of like kind.

Mildly concerned for them, the ocean made sure to keep the produce above water, reaching out into the air to smack birds aside when they tried to get at them. It gently cradled them to an island where it knew humans didn’t go. The ocean wasn’t sure _why_ humans didn’t go there, but it knew many fruits fell along it’s shores and was sure that the pineapple and cabbage would at least come to no more harm there. Or so it hoped.

It left the two, still entwined, on the white sands of the island as the sun rose again to warm the beaches. It never asked for their story, but hoped that in the days to come, it might learn it of them as they spoke, or not, to each other.


End file.
